


His Little Monkey

by 2jaekisses



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, also im just bad at writing bam in general, bambam is a daddy, hes all mushy for his little girl, im so bad at writing dad fics oml
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 10:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11206209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2jaekisses/pseuds/2jaekisses
Summary: “You’re good at everything, daddy!” she tugged on his sleeve and he picked her up. “You’re the best at everything,” she gave him a small and warm kiss on his cheek and he really wanted to jump around the kitchen. Her kisses were the sweetest things he’s ever experienced.





	His Little Monkey

**Author's Note:**

> This is my submission for the got7hyungnet on tumblr. I hope you like it! :)

He didn’t know if he heard right, but a small voice rang in his ear. “Daddy?” it came from his princess’ room down the hall, so he went to check if he really did hear it right. 

And he did! His little princess was sitting in her bed, clutching her favorite doll, an otter that her uncle Youngjae gave to her. “What’s wrong, monkey?” he sat down on the side of the bed and checked her temperature. She wasn’t warm, so she must be scared to sleep. 

“I can’t sleep,” her tiny voice was tired and BamBam smiled at how her hair stuck out. 

“Want to sleep in daddy’s bed?” the way her eyes opened up and she automatically smiled made Bambam’s heart swell. “Okay then, let’s watch a movie in my room, monkey.” Bambam carried her and they made their way into his room.

“Daddy, can we have a snack?” she looked at him with her big eyes and Bambam felt weak. She looked so much like her mom, and Bambam was weak for her, this kid will be the end of him! He can’t deny her anything when she looks at him like that, with a sad look in her eyes and she tops it off when she looks at the floor. She knows that she is his weak point, she knows it and she totally takes advantage of it.

“Sasha? Did you stay up so you can have a snack?” she couldn’t look him in the eyes and he couldn’t help the grin that forced its way on his face. She’s testing him, she knows the hold her cute pout has on him. He mentally sighed, he’s in a losing battle with a four-year-old and he’s not even mad. He couldn’t really deny her anything anyway. He’s weak. He supposed it’s okay to have a snack, it wasn’t that late and tomorrow is Sunday anyway.

He sighed dramatically to get her to giggle, because honestly? Her tiny voice is the sweetest sound and it fills up his heart. She’s his little angel, his little princess. He’s such a sucker for her smile. And who wouldn’t be? She’s his daughter after all!

He walked them to the kitchen and sat her down on the counter, he looked through the fridge to see what he could make them while they watched a movie. “Do you want pancakes, monkey?” 

“Yes, please!” her voice was small and happy and Bambam smiled on reflex.

He pulled out the milk and the eggs, found the flour and the vanilla along with the other ingredients. He pulled some blueberries from the fridge too. Bambam started making the dough until he looked around and saw Sasha covered in flour. “Monkey, what happened to you?” he half laughed. 

“It wasn’t me!” 

“Well if it isn’t me, and it isn’t you, then who is it?” 

“The dog!” This kid even acted shocked, covering her mouth and gasping. Bambam wasn’t really surprised, she’s his daughter after all. Being dramatic ran in their blood. 

Bambam tried his best to make the pancakes in the shape of Ryan from kakao but it came out as yellow mush. 

“Daddy, you should only let uncle Yugyeom make pancake art.” She scrunched her nose as she looked at whatever mess Bambam was making.

“Are you telling me I’m not good at this?” and once again, he asked in the most dramatic voice he could muster. But she laughed, and that was all that mattered to him. 

“You’re good at everything, daddy!” she tugged on his sleeve and he picked her up. “You’re the best at everything,” she gave him a small and warm kiss on his cheek and he really wanted to jump around the kitchen. Her kisses were the sweetest things he’s ever experienced. They released endorphins that would never be released if anything else happened in his life. This tiny kid, with a small gesture, could make him feel the happiest emotions he’s felt in his life. 

Bambam is raising Sasha all by himself, after her mother left him and Sasha it was the only thing to do. He had to pull himself together and be serious about his future, because it wasn’t just him anymore; he had a daughter to look out for. So he pulled himself off the ground and opened up his own café. He couldn’t be prouder of himself, for providing a safe future for his little princess, for finding a way to get past the love of his life passing away. But he did it! And here is life rewarding him with great friends that were more than happy to help out with Sasha, a beautiful and healthy daughter, and a good life. 

“Come on monkey, let’s go watch a movie and eat,” they carried the pancakes and headed for Bambam’s room.

**

The following day was a Sunday, which meant that the café would be busy and Bambam had to be there to finish paper work. So he got ready and waited for the babysitter to arrive so he could leave. But after waiting for more than thirty minutes, Bambam decided to send a text:

_Are you going to be here soon? –Bam_

_Um no…? I requested today off. I asked last week... –Jimin_

_Oh. Okay. Sorry, must’ve forgot. – Bam_

Now what?! 

He called Yugyeom, “Gyeommie,” he hoped the nickname would soften what came next. “The babysitter isn’t coming. There’s no time to find another one, do you need me at the café today?” he hated doing this to his best friend and business partner. They both worked hard in the café, they wanted to make it a hip place where everyone can come and spend an hour or two just relaxing and enjoying good food and drinks.

“Yea, Bam. There’s a ton of paperwork that needs to be looked over and submitted to our vendors today.”

He took a deep breath before answering, “I guess Sasha is coming with me then!” he hated taking her to the café. It was a safe environment, but he didn’t feel good about leaving her where he couldn’t keep an eye on her during her stay. She could stay in his office, but she’s four years old and he can’t do his work and keep an eye on her and be cautious of her not poking her eye out with something in the office. 

So he got an idea. 

It was still early in the morning when Bambam and Sasha arrived at the café, there was barely anyone there. So Bambam brought out all his work and set it down on one of the tables outside. Sasha sat down in front of him, and Yugyeom brought out a chocolate milk for her. 

“How’s my favorite girl in the entire world doing?” he crouched by her seat and pinched her cheek. She giggled and Yugyeom almost lost his balance, “Ah so cute!!!” 

Bambam loved when his friends gushed over his daughter, they really loved her. She calls them uncles and Bambam felt like they were really her family. In one instance, Jaebum picked her up from school and found her crying. So like the good uncle he is, he asked why she was upset and crying. Apparently a boy had hit her, and Jaebum forgot what having a chill and being an adult in a kindergarten meant. So he had her point at the little boy and he went after him with rage in his eyes. _“Who dares lay a finger on her?”_ he had asked, still in rage after the school called Bambam and had him come pick Sasha up from there on after. 

_“Jb hyung, he’s four years old!”_

_“And?”_

Jaebum was banned from that kindergarten immediately.

And from there on out, Yugyeom was in charge of picking her up. Though, he should also be banned because he buys her ice cream and cake whenever she sends a pout his way. He’s weak for her and she knows it!

**

In the middle of his work, Bambam was interrupted when Sasha asked him in a little voice “Can we visit uncle Youngjae?”

“Do you want to visit uncle Youngjae or play with CoCo?” Bambam raised an eyebrow at her, and she looked away from him but soon broke and she started giggling. “Thought so!” Thankfully Bambam was almost done with his work, so he told her that as soon as she finished her coloring they can leave.

**

When they reached Youngjae’s place they found Mark there. Sasha didn’t even greet either of them, running to CoCo right away. 

“Did Yugeyom do her pigtails again?” Youngjae asked.

“Dunno, why?”

“Because they’re crooked and look like they’ll giver her a headache by her bedtime.” Youngjae went by Sasha and watched her play with CoCo for a bit. “Does your head hurt?” he asked her.

“A little,” she winced. 

“Let me fix it for you,” he patted the space next to him on the floor and Sasha sat down with CoCo by her feet. Youngjae delicately removed the hair ties and began brushing her hair. He loved doing this with her, she was so dear to him. She may not be blood related, but he loved her just the same. And she reminded him of his nieces, they were around the same age and they were just as stubborn and witty.

She played with his dog while he managed to tie her hair in nicer pigtails. 

“You’re so good at this, uncle Youngjae!”

“I practice on CoCo’s hair when I’m bored.” She giggled at that and Youngjae’s heart felt lighter. 

When they were done, Bambam called Youngjae and Mark to the kitchen. “Do you guys have everything set for tomorrow?” he asked in hushed whispers. Tomorrow is Sasha’s fifth birthday, and he’s been planning a birthday party for her for about a month now, getting frustrated every time he thinks of something new to do for her. He wanted to give her the best party so she could have the best memory.

“Invitations, cake, bouncy castle, princesses are all set!” Mark assured. 

“Great, thank you guys. Really. I couldn’t have done this without you.”

“Just don’t dab tomorrow. For the whole day.” Mark warned and Bambam frowned, who is Mark to tell him how to live his life?

“You dab so much, even have Sasha dabs at random times throughout the day!” Youngjae said while shaking his head.

“It’s called swag,” he waved them off to find a drink.

“It’s called being an assh-“

“Daddy,” Sasha cut Mark off. 

“Yes, monkey?” 

“I’m hungry,” she whispered. 

“Do you want uncle Mark to cook for you?” Youngjae wasn’t slick, everyone knew he just wanted Mark to cook for him too since he doesn’t know how to even crack an egg.

“Yea, but only me though!” Youngjae’s mouth fell open and she hid behind Bambam and giggled. 

**

After Yugyeom picked Sasha up from school, he was instructed to bring her home immediately. Bambam wanted her uncles to have a little time with her on her birthday before her party started. 

They had a pink cake set up for her in the shape of a castle with a princess waving from a balcony, Sasha’s name written on the cake. Bambam insisted on the theme of the party being princess… Everything being princess themed. Even her uncles had to dress up like princes. And they didn’t mind doing so for their little princess, except they came to Bambam’s house dressed like this and soon enough there would be other people coming over and seeing them in these ridiculous get ups. Jinyoung felt the most uncomfortable in the costume, but the boys didn’t know what he was uncomfortable for. He was the most handsome out of them.

Yugyeom sent a warning text to Bambam that they’re a few minutes away from home. So they got in position and hid until Yugyeom and Sasha walked in. They yelled out “Surprise” and Sasha’s face lit up. She jumped when her dad went up to hug her. 

“Happy birthday, monkey,” he kissed her forehead and picked her up. Everyone else came out from where they hid, they circled around Bambam and Sasha and sang happy birthday. They didn’t bring out the cake since they were saving it for the party, but her uncles started bringing out presents and she took a seat on the floor while each uncles gave her his present.

Bambam sat on the couch watching her with his friends. He felt his shoulders get light, Sasha may not have her mother in her life anymore, but she has six amazing people looking after her. Willing to fight other children for her. Bambam felt lucky, his friends could easily not care about his family affairs, but they would drop everything to come help him out and especially if it had to do with his daughter and he felt utterly grateful. 

She’s in good hands.


End file.
